


i'll keep you warm

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Series: Gargoyle AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gargoyle Shiro, Light Angst, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Keith's life is great. He has a small flat, a lot of homework and a loving boyfriend that happens to be a newly-alive gargoyle. When the weather gets cold and snow starts to fall, Keith just has to use it to his advantage and cuddle with Shiro under the blankets, preferably in his apartment. They both deserve it.





	i'll keep you warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xLionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLionheart/gifts).



> guess who's not dead

Keith can't remember being happier, more content. His life is going slow but steady, college interesting, even if his peers are less than perfect and still don't understand him. Yet, at least here no one bullies him and everyone called him Keith, everyone refers to him with his preferred pronouns and he generally hates college about as much as an average student. It's a tradition, at this point, to strongly dislike college and feel like dying at least twice a week because of it.

The weather slowly gets colder and Keith starts bringing his favourite sweaters and hoodies with him when he goes to see Shiro and they often cuddle together, curled under a blanket so that even Shiro's stone skin doesn't feel cold, just a bit cool and familiar. Keith is happy.

He has a person who supports and likes him, wants to protect him but sees his strength, someone who looks at him with soft eyes and kisses him like he wants to devour Keith and it’s everything he ever dreamed about in one magical package. Sure, Shiro isn’t the most...stereotypical boyfriend, not even a human one but Keith had never been closer to anyone. Never trusted anyone more. He doesn’t care that Shiro isn’t human, he doesn’t need public dates and flaunting their relationship in front of the others. He’s perfectly content just cuddling and kissing on top of buildings, listening to old tales and funny stories, seeing those old eyes lit up with happiness. Keith has never been normal.

In the middle of everything Keith doesn’t notice the weather change, doesn’t notice when the temperature drops below freezing and everyone starts wearing winter coats and await the snow. That’s why it catches him by surprise when he wakes up one day to a while world, with snow falling on the streets. Keith smiles and cuddles into the bed, wishing for a second that it was Shiro, before getting out of bed. It’s not very warm in his little flat, but that’s good. He needs to wake up as he’s almost late for class.

Through the day, Keith keeps thinking about he can’t sit outside with Shiro in this weather. It’s still snowing and he knows that the roofs must be covered in snow, cold and wet and he doesn’t have the time to get sick. It’s finals season soon and he needs to ace his, so he needs to think of an alternative. It isn't until he’s almost running to their meeting place when Keith gets an idea.

It’s not a bad one, in all fairness and it’s not like he has a roommate to be concerned about. If he wants to invite his gargoyle boyfriend home, it’s his damn right to do so. Something warm spreads in Keith's chest when he thinks about Shiro in his tiny flat, curled on the soft rug, his tail thumping against the wooden floor as he sometimes likes to do.

“Is that smile for me, darling?” Keith hears a familiar voice and lifts his head to face Shiro’s smiling one, from where his boyfriend is perched on the roof edge.

“Always,” he answers truthfully, already leaning up for a kiss, which Shiro grants him with a small chuckle.

His lips are cold but familiar, a bit wet from the snow and Keith hums when Shiro licks into his mouth, that long tongue already exploring his hot cavern. Keith moans quietly, moving his arms up just as his boyfriend jumps down with him, allowing him to wrap them around Shiro’s neck, pressing their bodies together. He shudders, both from the cold and the sudden warmth blooming in his belly and pants for breath when they finally part.

Shiro is grinning at him, smirk predatory but eyes soft as always and Keith blushes softly, suddenly glad for the cold. At least it’s not as noticeable.

The gargoyle of course coos at him, one big hand coming up to cup his face, a clawed thumb caressing his red cheek. Keith leans into it mindlessly and kisses the cool palm, bolder now than he was a few weeks ago.

“Not that I’m not delighted to see you smile, Keith, but I’m curious what made you beam like that, even before you saw me,” Shiro inquires gently.

Keith feels another smile appear on his lips and he ducks his head, feeling bashful and excited at once.

“Well, it’s snowing today and I won’t be able to go up with you so I was thinking if you would... I m-mean, if you would like to, um, gohomewithmeplease,” he lets out all at once, suddenly awkward and unsure, nerved flaring up, making the blush go up to the tips of his ears.

He feels Shiro still before the gargoyle surges down and kisses him again, deep and passionate and his hands are trembling on Keith's face, his big wings spreading to close them in their own little bubble, there, in some unused back alley.

“I would be honoured,” Shiro manages finally and his breath is warm as it hits Keith's mouth.

“Y-you would?” Keith stutters, unsure why he’s so surprised. Shiro wants to spend time with him, it’s obvious with how he clings and holds him close whenever they’re together, but it’s still shocking, for some reason, that he actually wants to go to Keith’s flat with him.

“Of course,” his boyfriend says in a warm voice. For a creature that’s supposed to be cold, Shiro is so so _warm._ “I want you to be comfortable and I’d never say no to some comfy cuddling, where we can spend as much time together as we want.”

Shiro’s eyes are wide and happy and serious and Keith blushes again, this time in pleasure, before burying his face in Shiro’s neck, his arms wrapping around the gargoyle’s waist. “Thank you.”

“No. Thank _you.”_

Keith smiles bashfully and takes a few deep breaths of the icy air before stepping away, immediately feeling cold once he’s not touching Shiro. They need to get to his flat and the tips of his fingers are starting to go numb, so they have to hurry.

“I’ll just follow you, don’t worry,” Shiro mutters, kisses him quickly and then takes off.

As always, Keith's in awe. For such a big, muscled creature made out of _stone,_ Shiro is fast and graceful and his powerful wings effortlessly carry him up into the air. He almost disappears against the grey sky, covered by the blizzard. Once he’s sure that Shiro is safe, Keith takes off in the direction of home, his boyfriend following in the sky.

He’s almost giggling the whole way, feeling like his heart is about to burst from his chest and fly to where Shiro is following, free and happy. It’s a weird feeling but well, Keith isn’t surprised. Shiro has owned his heart for months.

They finally arrive and Keith has never been more grateful for his small balcony than he is now because Shiro can just fall down on it when Keith waves at him from the window. And then, Shiro is there. In his flat, smiling gently, looking around in wonder, eyes soft.

“W-well, welcome to my home,” Keith stutters, opening his arms wide. “I-I know it’s not much but-”

“It’s perfect,” Shiro interrupts him in a breathless voice.

He’s looking around like he’s seeing a miracle, awe clear on his face and when he starts touching, Keith realizes what it’s about. Shiro probably hasn’t been inside for _centuries._ Always stuck outside, gazing through the windows at happy family and the warmth of a home, even as snow fell on him or a storm raged.

Keith’s heart ached at that and he stepped closer, to mould his body to Shiro’s. He wraps his arms around his trim waist and closes his eyes, trying to stop the tears. The thought of his love, alone in the cold, forced to stand vigil over a city that’s dark and gloomy most of the time.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers finally, voice breaking.

He feels Shiro wrap his own arms around him and peer down at him. “What for, baby?”

“You’ve been alone for so long…”

They both fall silent after that and the silence just feels sad, not even heavy. Keith just grieves with Shiro, over the centuries spent alone, forced to watch all the happy people come together, over the coldness of his skin and the darkness of each night. Somehow, it makes it all feel better.

Shiro is gentle as he finally puls Keith away and smiles down at him, eyes not as sad as before. Keith beams up at him and leans to press a gentle kiss to his lips, relaxed and happy. They’re safe now, warm and dry in his flat and they have all the time in the world.

“Let's build a nest and watch Christmas movies all weekend?” Keith suggests finally, still smiling.

“Sounds amazing,” Shiro breathes, a bit of awe still present in his eyes.

They do just that.

It doesn’t take long for a mess of blankets, pillows and sheets to pile on the soft rug against the ratty couch, soft and warm and fluffy and Keith can almost sense Shiro’s longing to be there. He goes to the little kitchen only to get a few scented candles and lights them up so that they have at least some form of fire in the flat. The fairy lights are already lit, casting the flat in a gentle, warm glow and Shiro looks ethereal there.

Keith smiles and tugs him into the nest, allowing Shiro to get comfortable first. He does so with a look of disbelief on his face, big hands trailing tenderly over the fluffy blankets, wings twitching from time to time. It’s endearing to watch.

Shiro is warm when Keith settles on his lap, curling up there as he usually does, but this time there’s no cold air to his skin if he sits wrong. Now he can cuddle up to Shiro, nuzzling his neck and sighing in happiness when great wings get wrapped around him.

“Want to take off your binder?” Shiro asks quietly, voice gentle and understanding and Keith doesn’t even tense as much as usual.

He thinks about it for a while, taking a few deep breaths to gauge how bad it already is. “Maybe in an hour? It’s okay for now.”

Shiro only nods in understanding and doesn’t push the matter any further, just settles against the blankets as Keith reaches for the laptop. It’s a relief, to have someone so gentle and understanding and kind. Shiro will push if he thinks it’s getting bad but Keith doesn’t snap at him anymore. He knows it’s all out of worry and kindness.

That's why Keith just smiles and kisses his neck, sighing quietly. They’re silent when Keith chooses another movie to watch, going through what they already watched and finally settles on Kevin, unable to resist the temptation.

“You’re going to love this one. It’s a classic,” Keith giggles up at Shiro.

His boyfriend almost purrs and cradles Keith face in one big hand, before kissing him deeply, softly. The kiss doesn’t awake any burning heat, but instead, it’s calm and soft, like sweet water against his tongue, making Keith sigh. He wraps his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and lets himself get lost in the kiss, Shiro’s arms around his waist, wings closer around his back.

They pull away panting, a dark grey blush gracing Shiro’s cheeks and a red one on his own, lips brushing and eyes soft and full of love.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Keith whispers, once again shy even as he’s straddling his boyfriend.

Shiro chuckles and looks at him with those expressive, kind eyes. “This is the best thing that’s happened to me in centuries,” he replies in a sad voice, but he’s smiling.

Keith just leans his forehead against his own and lets the moment wash around them. Shiro’s life has been full of cold nights and years of loneliness and Keith is going to change it all. He will give Shiro everything he deserves.

In the end, he turns around in Shiro’s lap and starts the movie, his back presses against Shiro’s muscular chest, those familiar arms wrapped around his waist to keep him in place. There’s nowhere else he’d rather be.

Keith knows that in an hour Shiro will make him get up and take off the binder, then cuddle him and whisper words of adoration against his skin. He knows that they’ll fall asleep there, tangled together with the candles slowly burning out, Christmas lights dancing prettily above their heads. He almost can’t wait for the warm morning and making breakfast with Shiro standing behind him, for the whole weekend spent together.

Yet, for now, he just focuses on the moment. On Shiro’s breathing and the warmth of his solid body underneath Keith’s. On the little kisses being pressed against his neck as the blizzard continues outside. Right there, they're hidden away and protected for the world, encased in their little bubble. Keith wants to stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2 may be coming, with some hot smut. we'll see


End file.
